Eyeliner, leather and Highschool
by Lupin3Black
Summary: Remus is your typical badass. He's a lone wolf. Goes by his own rules. Sirius is your class clown, funny, cute and mischevious. Their nothing alike, so why can't they stop thinking about each other? Muggle Au. Sirius/Remus slash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N so this is my new fic. For those who are new to my writing. Hello! I'm Cat! For those who have read my work before, Hello! I'm still Cat! Please read and review as that makes me smile.**

**~Lupin3Black~**

They were scared of him.

Why? Remus didn't know. There was nothing particularly scary about a golden haired teenage boy, okay, so maybe the fact he usually growled if they sat next to him didn't help, and that rumour that he kept a weapon supply in his locker wasn't the best way to make friends, but that actually had been just a rumour, all he owns even remotely close to a weapon is his fathers army knife which he doesn't even bring to school.

He does suppose he does look a tad scary, with combat boots, eyeliner and a leather jacket, and being over 6'4 is slightly intimidating, he's not the beefiest kid, well, it depends on what you mean by that, he goes to the gym so he's pretty fit but to be honest he's not like Paul from the next class that is so ripped he has to walk in the door sideways.

So maybe that's a bit of an exaggeration.

And okay, so maybe Remus doesn't like people. And he's not one of those people that go 'HEHEHEHE! I'm not going to say I hate people because *stupid giggle that makes Remus want to punch them in the throat* I haven't met them all yet!" He just naturally hates people, never has, probably never will, he has one friend to his name, and he's not even sure you could call her a friend, as he's only started this goddamn school a couple months and has only been talking to her for about several minutes each day in the morning and that's only because her locker is next to his, plus the good manners he'd had drilled into him at a young age, that 'Good morning!' is polite, even if you grumble it like your really saying "I want to see what organs are inside your dog." It's the thought that counts and all that bullshit.

"So, Remus? Read any good books lately?" Lily questions him, as she shoves her history books in her black canvas bag, glancing in the mirror to make sure her makeup isn't out of place and rearranging her red hair that was dip-dyed black.

Remus glanced at her and she smiled brightly. Remus fought the urge to throw up. It was terrible but, a bright smile on a Monday morning?

It made him nauseous.

"Um, yeah." He muttered, more to himself than anything, "I reread Romeo and Juliet." His voice was low against the dull monotone that was the Monday routine.

Lily dropped her math textbook in shock, "But-but that's a romance story!" She proclaimed wildly and Remus looked at her.

"Whilst the main genre of the book is romance, there is several subplots that run beneath the storyline if you look closely enough. There's horror, angst and everyone knows the chemistry between Romeo and Juliet's cousin is more than platonic." Lily gaped at him and he'd returned to shoving books in his locker

Math? He had it next lesson. Does he need his books for them? Yes. Is he going to bring them?

The answer is quite well known.

"Y-You are amazing! Oh! I never realised it before! Romeo is gay! And completely head over heels in love with Juliet's cousin who doesn't know! That's an even better love story!" Lily yelled, attracted quite a few stares, to whom Remus glared at venomously and they quickly ran away.

"Whys faggot boy amazing Evans?" A boy with slimy green hair and a hooked lumpy nose asked, coming up to stand beside the girl.

"Sev! Don't call Remus tha-"

"What did you call me?" If it was possible, the whole hall seemed to fill up with excited silent children, everyone knew Remus had the temper of an 80-year old owl, he'd hadn't gotten in a fight yet but it was common knowledge that he had been expelled from his old school for beating up a jock by the name of Gilderoy Lockheart.

The greasy boy sneered at the younger but taller boys, "I called you a fag! Got a problem with it?"

Remus raised one eyebrow, and closed his locker, shouldering his bag, 'my temper will not break' he forced himself to think, closing his hands into fists so hard that his knuckles turned white. 'Do the whole breathing crap you were taught' he tells himself and slows his breathing, counting in twos.

"I mean, do you not like being called a fag? It's what you are ain't it?" Snape probed, his face turning into an fuel leer as Remus turned to face him.

"C'mon Sev, just stop it, you've had your fun." Lily protested, but Snape swept past her, walking closer to the golden haired boy, who in turn glared at him so fiercely a shiver went through the crowd.

"Fag? You say?" Remus laughed, but it was cruel and cold, "If I'm a fag, what does that make you? Easy? We all know you fancy Lily. But then again," Remus's words dripped with malice as Lily turned green and Snape flushed with anger, "We all see how you look at me in the showers after gym class, it's a bit unnerving, we all know you fancy me as well, but, the only problem there, while Lily would be nice enough to give you a pity date! I'd probably laugh until I died. And" Remus added with a snarl, "I never laugh."

Silence rang amongst the crowd until two pranksters burst out laughing and cheering, both with black hair although one was shorter than the other.

Remus smirked at the younger boy, his own emotionless amber eyes never leaving the mortified grey ones he'd dominated, Snape let out a battle like war cry and swung his fist up, Remus caught it in one hand and flung it away with so much force Snape span with a ballet dancer.

"Nice try. Next time, leave out the war cry, I thought you were dying." Remus drawled, spinning on the toes of his black converse and motioning for the crowd to split with his hands, which they did and he strode through.

Yep.

They are definitely afraid of him.

_**A/N  
So. Chapter one? Who likes it? Who doesn't? Who wants to burn me on a stake for ruining there favourite characters? Tell me all about in the reviews.**_

_**Cat.**_

_**p.s I'm sorry for ending bowing, but it couldn't go on forever. It was originally a oneshot and it ended up with 21 chapters so be happy! For new readers, please go read my fic bowling. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**A/n Hey guys! I'm really pleased the way this is turning out! So I'll let your read now, next update should be around tomorrow or Thursday.**

Anger management sessions. Not classes, because classes would sound disapproving, and according to the principle. Sessions made it sound...groovy. But still, every Thursday at half one, (yes! He got to miss Math!) he had a meeting with McGongal, an old wiry spinster that could use a few of her own anger management sessions, to discuss his 'feelings'

God, if he wanted to discuss his 'feelings' he would have been born a girl.

Not only that, but because of the run in with that Greasy haired git that Remus can't remember the name of, he now has detention, which he wasn't going to go to! but after skipping the first few sessions, the sneaky bastards sent a letter home and he was forced into going or risks 'immediate expulsion', Remus had been tempted to say 'Yes please, where do I sign?' But had refrained from doing so, seeing the tight-lipped smile his mother was giving him. He didn't want to hassle her anymore than he already had. So he gave in.

And went to detention.

He arrived at room 43 at half 2, he was only fifteen minutes late, not that much, they should be glad he turned up at all.

The first thing he notices is the noise, or rather, the lack of it. The place is completely silent, the only people occupying the small room is Lily Evans, for whatever reason, it could be the fact that she was found selling real tattoos in the bathroom, Remus should know, he was the one drawing them. The mischievous prankster that could have been twins in theory but in physical appearance they were nothing alike, one was tall and lanky, with ebony curls that ended somewhere above his ears and the other was shorter, beefier, with glittering Hazel eyes hidden behind metal rimmed glasses and untidier black hair. A couple of blokes that were asleep in the back row but Remus felt he didn't need to describe them as none of them interested him, he also didn't feel inquired to mention the giggly gum-popping girls in the back.

"W-where were you!?" The teacher demands, stumbling over his own words as he tries his best not to stammer over his own words, as the handsome young boy turns his inquisitive gaze on his, one eyebrow raised smoothly.

"Obviously I wasn't here." He drawled, his British accent sounding thicker amongst a pile of Liverpoolers, obviously they were British too but they didn't have that flowing posh voice that only those from London or Manchester had.

Sirius snickered in the front row and James grinned, tittering, "No fuck ,dude." He called, running a hand through his messy hair, gulping slightly as the taller boy turned his piercing gaze on him.

Before he could answer, not that he would of, as Remus detests answering to people, talking in General is a rather big feat come to think of it...Lily interrupted him, "Remmie! I saved you a seat!"

. 'Remmie' visually winced at the nickname but none-the-less strode to Lily's side and dumped his school bag under the table, gracefully collapsing into the seat beside her, "Call me Remmie again." He muttered under his breath, "And I will kill you."

He obviously didn't whisper it softly enough, not that he'd been intending to keep it a secret, as the boys Lily had unfortunately chosen to sit behind spun round, the one with curly hair sniggering, with the one with the glasses said defensively, "Don't threaten her!" Pushing his oval shaped glasses back up his nose from where they'd slipped.

Remus blinked lazily, while Lily rushed to his defence, "He didn't mean it literally James! Calm down."

Remus turned to Lily, frowning slightly, although his whispers of "Yes I did," was drowned out by the booming voice of the teacher.

"Settle down students, settle down, set-Oi! Micky! Throw one more stink bomb and I'll take you to the principl-OW-okay, let's go see Dumbledore. Class be quiet while I'm out."

Remus raised an eyebrow as the grinning boy "Micky" was frogmarched out of the classroom much to his concerned classmates delight. He'd literally been in the classroom for not even 5 minutes and the teacher had left already. All around him, his class was packing up, he regretfully looked at his own stuff and stayed seated, if he left, he'd be expelled and then his mother would be disappointed blah blah blah.

"You coming Remus?" Lily asked, looking at him with confusion, as the tall boy plopped his feet on the table and leaned back in the chair.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

Remus looked at her, his amber eyes glittering menacingly, Lily felt herself blush under the gaze of such a handsome man, "If I leave. I'll get expelled, and I really couldn't be bothered to go through all that paper work again."

"Again?" James asked incredulously, "How many times have you been expelled?"

Remus didn't answer, but held up four fingers, his nails chipped and bitten, his wrists surrounded by leather bands and a fluffy hair bobble from were he was putting his little sisters hair up this morning.

"Four?" Sirius whistled in admiration, wishing desperately that the attractive man would turn in his direction, and when he did, he found himself struggling to stay on his feet.

"That's cool dude. Cool." James said, nodding his head whilst Lily shook her head in amusement, Remus offered them a hint of a smile, although it was more like a wince.

James and Lily turned towards the door, but Sirius stayed were he was.

"Are you comin' mate?" James asked, though his eyes told Sirius to stay there so he could have some 'alone time' with Lily.

"Nah! I'll stay here. Couldn't be arsed to move." Sirius grinned, slumping down in the seat beside the Greek sex-god and watching as the couple exited the room hands joined.

Remus closed his eyes and leaned his head back in the chair, unconsciously baring his throat, he yawned loudly and let his chair fall back to four legs with a thump.  
He glanced at the tan boy beside him and almost jumped out of his skin to see grey eyes peering at him.

(Pagebreak)

Sirius felt a little bit embarrassed about being caught staring (well, gaping was more like it) but didn't retract his eye contact, he held his hand out, "I'm Sirius Black!" He announced happily when the taller blonde cautiously shook his hand.

"Remus Lupin." The other mumbled back, his voice deep and husky, making Sirius shiver slightly.

"Where're you from then?" Sirius said, desperate to break the awkward silence between them, the older boy peered at his curiously, blowing his fringe out of his eyes before he answered.

"Manchester." Remus muttered, unzipping his leather jacket and settling it on the back of his chair.

Sirius had to bite his tongue to stop from moaning when Remus revealed his tight fitting plain black t-shirt, clinging to him in all the right places, "Do you ah," his words felt heavy in his mouth, which was dry, "Do you like it here?" He finally managed to get out.

Remus frowned at him, taking out his phone and typing a message without looking at the keyboard, "What is this? The Spanish Inquisition?"

Oh hell, Sirius didn't understand history, what the fuck was the Spanish Inquisition.  
"Jesus mate." Sirius confessed, shimmying his chair closer to the older boys, (which Remus took no notice of apart from the audible gulp his throat emitted), "I've no idea about History."

Remus glanced at him, biting his lip...

**Remus's P.O.V**

Must. Refrain. From. Jumping. Hot. Guy.

Oh god. He moved closer. Why's he so hot? Oh god! I'm literally going to explode. Jesus. I don't do this stuff. I'm the one people drool over, not the drooler. But just looking at this guy, with his slightly crumpled ebony curls and square earring in his right ear, the piercing molten silver eyes that won't bloody move away from me,!

I break eye contact, knowing if I keep looking I'll more than likely rape the poor bloke.

Anger management classes? Hell no! In a school like this, they need lust Management classes.

Eh.

I'm Remus Lupin.

I might as well go for it.

**Sirius's P.O.V**

Oh.

My.

Fucking.

Jesus.

Christ.

He's kissing me, actually kissing me. With his lips!

Well duh Sirius! What did you expect? His elbow?

Shut up me.

He's not at all like I imagined he'd be, soft and almost gentle, his hands soft on my face while end up in his hair which has to be noted,is as soft as feathers.

Jesus! Is that his tongue in my mouth?

Awesomeeeee!

Remus pulls away all to soon and I have to stop my self from whining, but I think the puppy dog eyes and a pout will strengthen my obvious manliness.

Sarcasm.

"Um."

"Yeah."

"Well, bye!" He says, grabbing his jacket and striding to the door, I watched from my seat dumbfounded.

He stopped at the last moment and turns, looking completely and utterly snogged with his kissed plump lips and hair that I had messed up by accident , "Hey, Sirius, do you want me to tutor you in History?"

It takes all my will-power to nod casually and not jump up and down in my chair shouting "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT! AND WHY DID YOU STOP!"

"Sure, does Saturday suit?" I ask, my voice coming out a bit higher pitched than I expected.

Remus grinned, a full on, mind blowing grin that makes my brain want to combust.  
"Yeah. I'll meet you at the cafe on north Street at 3?"

"I'll be there."

And then he winks and all I can think is;

Does that count as a date?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N AGHHH! JUST GOT NEW PERCY JACKSON BOOK! FANGIRL MODE!**

Maybe Remus wasn't avoiding me.

Or...Maybe he was.

Hnng...yeah, no, that tongue against my neck said differently.

Mmmmm...Okay, stop it...no wait...don't...keep going god dammit!

Let's Recap, shall we.

Our 'date' on Friday (or was it Thursday? I can't think too straight right now) had gone fine albeit a bit awkwardly, with I pulling cheesy lines and Remus looking at me, his eyebrow raised in that trademark 'I-don't-wanna-say-I'm-better-than-you-but-yeah-I- so-am' before smoothly reverting my attention to the textbook in front of us, the table jostling and making our coffee spill every time I attempted to get closer to the sex-god opposite me.

Apparently I can't move through tables.

When Remus gathered his stuff to leave, saying good-bye, I stopped him by putting my hand on his arm, peering up at him through my eyelashes, I really didn't want him to leave.

Eyes connected. Amber met Silver. Mouths drew closer until Remus was hovering inches above me, eyes half lidded, when he was close enough that I could feel Remus's breath rolling across my lips, tasting of honey and caramel and surprisingly hot, the taller boy muttered something about needing to go and ran, leaving a cold space where he was and dregs of coffee on the table where I had pulled a line so bad Remus snorted coffee through his nose, showing a true side of his personality for once, making me laugh and the waitress try and glare because she would have to clean up the mess.

He'd ignored me at school. I had tried to stop my wandering (evil) thoughts of the golden haired boy but failed miserably, and ended up staring at him in class. Well, I couldn't tell if he was ignoring me or not, because we never talked, why would we? I was the class clown, with tons of friends and an easy-going attitude. Remus was the school bad boy, bot of a loner with that mysterious aura surrounding him as he traipsed the halls.

It seemed the fates were against us.

Well, the fates could go fuck themselves, I LIKED Remus, do you know how hard it is to find a bad boy?

Very!

I'd awaited (oooh! I sound posh!) my best opportunity, hiding in broom closets across the school and waiting until he passed, the first couple times he'd snorted at me, and stalked out, leaving me wake in his dust. The times after that he'd looked a bit desperate and left before I could explain myself. 18th times the charm. He'd stayed.

I'd stammered that I liked him, he looked scared, back hunched and brow furrowed.

Almost as if to shut me up.

He'd kissed me.

It started off hesitant, just a rare pressing together of mouths that almost made me change my mind, then he sort of flopped towards me, like he was giving up, he twisted his head to the side and moved his mouth and-fucking hell! You don't need to know the details.

What am I saying?

Of course you do!

"We..." Snog (oh dear Jesus words fail me) for 5 minutes then pull away for air, "should *pant* do this more *often*" he glanced at me through lust blown eyes, his light hair rumpled and his black tee clinging to him.

My heart beat faster and my eyes widened. Was he-no!-he wouldn't! He wasn't asking me to be his b-boyfriend? Was he? Oh god! I hope not, the guys a great snogger but I have this thing which people call 'commitment issues 'don't wanna be tied down'

"Listen, dude, I'm not asking to date you." Remus smirked, and I felt my knees buckle from the sheer hotness of it all, "but it's hard to find a hot guy that can snog well, even if he does need to sit down halfway through it."

I frowned at him, though I was elated by this sexy fuck calling me hot, "Hey! I do not need to sit down!"

Remus raised an eyebrows and I shuddered, sliding slightly down the wall before Remus caught me, by the arse (prat) and hoisted me up, I being the gracious person I was, wrapped my legs around his waist and my arm wound around his neck.

So I'm clingy, deal with it!

"Okay, you don't need to sit down," the sarcasm was evident in his husky voice, "But I think, we can both agree that it's hard to fund a good, hot gay man to snog, and neither of us want to be in a relationship so..." Remus trailed off, raising one eyebrow suggestively.

I grinned at him in understanding "Snogbuddies?"

"Fuck yeah!"

I've never heard Remus curse in such a hot way before.

Safe to say none of us made it to our next couple lessons.

**A/N I know, Im going really fast with this, but don't worry, they won't get together for a while yet, read and review. Tell me what you think should happen and I might take it on board. Plus, I'm thinking on changing the name of bowling, it doesn't really fit anymore, does anyone have any ideas? I also realised that Eyeliner, Leather and highschool sounds like a porno. It's not. I promise. At least. I don't think it is...we'll see. We'll all see, MWHAHAHAHAHAH**

**fuck I'm tired. **

**r&r babies. R&r**

**Cat**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

Sirius was happy with the relationship.

He was.

He got free snogs, anytime he wanted, didn't have to buy presents and go and sit in front of some cheesy movies with sweet popcorn that he didn't like, holding hands in the dark theatre, he didn't have to sit with awkward dates, in a pressed uncomfortable shirt that he had to keep adjusting to be able to move his neck, ordering food he didn't like but ordered because he found it posh.

Sirius wasn't happy with the relationship.

No he wasn't.

He didn't want snogs, (though they were nice) he wanted soft cute butterfly kiss, on the tip of his nose in the middle of coffee shops with everyone cooing when he turned bright red, he wanted to go see some wonky ass film about a racing snail and intertwine their fingers in the popcorn box or relaxing in a restaurant with food he's never tried before but Remus insists he gets it because 'it's the best food ever!' Which he surprisingly likes, and will order it again sometime, playing footsie under the table just because he can.

This was confusing.

He'd never wanted a relationship. The prospect of commitment and 'love' usually sent him flying in the opposite direction. But now, having just the physical part of the relationship, no 'honeymoon stage' or gentle hugs, having just enough but not enough at the same time? It made him physically ache for human companionship.

He'd asked James for advice, James just looked startled, patted him on the back and 'umm, I gotta feed the uh-washing machine' and ran into the nearest wall.

It wasn't very helpful.

He turned to Lily. Lily told him to ask Remus out instead of waiting for the other way around. Sirius could, but no, he couldn't, Sirius wasn't like that.

He'd almost turned to his mum, before realising she was a heartless cruel bitch who would laugh in his face until he cried.

Sirius was running out of options.

Remus's P.O.V

I-urg!

bastard!

Ah!

Um!

Arg!

This isn't happening!

(But it is)

This can't happen!

(but is has!)

This won't!

(This will)

It can't!

(it can)

I can't! I physically can't!

(Oh but Remus, you definitely can)

This doesn't happen to me!

(But it already has)

Not with him!

(Yes, with him)

Not with his curly black hair! Or his startling Silver eyes! Or that dorky expression he gets when I snog him so hard he goes into a daze!

(Yes, yes, oh yes Remmie)

I'm not-

(You are)

I can't be-

(But you can)

IM NOT FALLING IN LOVE WITH SIRIUS BLACK!

(your not Remus.)

See! Your listening.

(Your not falling in love with Sirius Black)

I know, I just said that.

(Your already in love with Sirius Black)

I-I

(Don't fight it)

I have to!

(You can't)

I can't?

(No, your in love.)

I'm not.

(Yes you are)

I can't be.

(Your in love)

I-I'm in love?

(Your in love with Sirius Black, with his geeky laugh, his converse that permanently trail laces because he never bloody ties him, he can silence you with just one look, his molten silver eyes capturing you in their iron grip. Your in love with him, his everything)

I-I'm in love? No! I refuse to be!

(Just admit it! Everything will get better!)

I-I'm in love?

(Yes)

I'm in love.

**A/N so that last part is a bit confusing, but it's Remus talking to himself, well, arguing is more the point. But he's admitted he's in love, and it'll get a lot fluffier from here on in. I know I'm going really fast but I can't help it!**

**~Lupin3black (I signed a birthday card with that today! Oh! Say happy birthday to Julie in the comments and I will feature you in the next chapter. All of you! Somehow)**

**P.s Hi gobalbucs, thanks for your input, I'm glad you cared enough to comment, the ideas good but I don't think I'll use it. I've got a couple of ideas if you don't mind?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Remus hated this! He hated the knee knocking that always fucking occurred! He hated the squeak in his voice, the way he always seemed to sweat more around his, the avoidance of his eyes, the flaw in his confidence, arg! He hated it!

He hated dreaming, because all he could see, was-was him! And his mischievous smile contrasting with his gleaming silver eyes. He could see those long fingers running all over his body, tangling in his hair or around his neck, those red lips attaching themselves to his like he was his oxygen supply,

He hated it when they were paired together for chemistry, Remus's one bad subject, were he easily messed up and caused soot and dangerous chemicals to explode all over the desk, courtesy of the motherfuckin' Bunsen burner. Whilst everyone else were laughing their tits off Remus was stammering apologies and wiping soot from his eyes.

That was another thing! Apologising! Remus didn't do that! But,when he was with Sirius all he seemed to do was stammer apologies!

He didn't like the feeling of weakness.

He didn't like the way his heart would beat ridiculously fast when Sirius did something like grab his arm to pull him into a broom cupboard or even something as ridiculously normal as asking for a pen or a ruler.

He didn't like the way he would talk to Sirius, so easily, so casually, as if they were friends,(oh, crap, Remus supposed they were friends) as if he didn't have a care in the world, he never talked to people. He hated people. They were all so high-pitched and common.

'Well, Sirius had quite a high voice for a 17 year old male.

Yes, well that's different!

How?

Sirius, is well Sirius! He's allowed to be high-pitched!'

Remus cursed, and muttered about going crazy, sane people didn't talk to themselves.

"Talking to yourself, eh? First side of madness mate!" The boy Remus had been agonisingly about said, flopping down in front of him.

Remus had to fight back a toothy childlike grin. He instead settled for moving his books and making room for Sirius at the small cafeteria, he looked up expectantly and Sirius slid into the seat gratefully, launching into some speech about his devilish math teacher Miss Dodds.

There was loads of things he liked about this. He liked having a reason for coming to school, even if was just to stare at Sirius and fantasising about the boy when he wasn't looking.

If he dared admit it, he would admit to loving that cheesy slushy warm feeling he got inside when he seen the ebony-haired boy, and the fluttering in his heart made him easier to be around.

And the dreams weren't to bad, it's not like he didn't enjoy them, it's just he usually woke up more tired than when he went to sleep.

Hey! At least he was able to say he changed his sheets regularly.

**A/N cringe at the last sentence. Sorry this is short. But I don't really have an excuse. Please review.**

**Hey, this is for the Percy Jackson fans that read my work, I JUST FUNISHED HOUSE OF HADES YESTERDAY! OMG NICO! OMG OMG OMG! I need someone to FANGIRL with about this! Should I write a Percy Jackson fanfic? If I do, will you guys read it?**


	6. Chapter 6

"Let go ,Remus! Where the hell are you taking me! Fuck off!" Sirius quietly protested as he was dragged into an empty broom closet, an angry Remus stepping in swiftly behind him and locking the old wooden door.

"Oi! Mate! Open that bloody door or so help me I wil- MMmmph!" Hot lips were pressed against his own slightly more chapped lips, moving feverishly and demanding. Sirius struggled but could not escape, as soon as he relaxed, the lips had deserted him and were gone, ending somewhere close to his ear.

"He was" swift kiss to the neck sending his knees buckling, he probably would have fallen had it not been for Remus's arm around his waist, "All over you."

"Y-yeah well, you d-don't own me!" Sirius stammered, okay ,so maybe that guy had been coming on to him a bit strongly, it was flattering! It wasn't as if Sirius was actually going to take his number!

Except, well, yeah he totally was.

"Oh but your wrong Sirius." That voice, that sultry purring voice so close to his ear wasn't good, "I do, in fact own you."

Sirius blanched, but quickly whimpered when Remus covered his lips with his own, but Remus pulled away as soon as it started.

"N-no you don't! To own m-me. You, you have to love me!"

Remus glared at him, as if he was missing out on something important.

"I hate you. I hate the way you can make me stammer. I hate the way you can make my knees quake and my heartbeat quicken. I hate the way you seem to know everything about me without me telling you. I fucking hate you!" Remus exclaimed, then adding something close to a whisper, once he'd seen Sirius shiver and tears pool in his silver eyes.

"I hate the way I love you."

**A/N hey guys! I'm sorry this is short. I'll probably update again tonight. And I'm sorry about the cliff hanger.**

**Except that I'm totally not!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

**A/n I'm sorry for delaying this for so long but it's here now and yeah. Just read it. Just read it.**

**~Lupin3Black**

I heard wrong. That's the only plausible definition I can come up with. There's no way in hell that this sexy, slightly terrifying just told me he loved me. Yeah,so okay, he also told me he hated the fact that he loved me but that just kind of made it so much better.

I sound like the biggest pain-lover out, don't I?

I'm dreaming! Yeah that's it! There's no way, that I'm in a broom closet with the sexiest bloke on earth, staring at me from under his eyelashes, amber eyes seeming wider because the tinge of eyeliner he's wearing, his lip caught between his teeth, looking so positively delicious it hurt. Because, yeah, this is a dream, so if it's a dream, I'm allowed to voice these feelings that I've secretly been having rights? Because it's only a dream. It's not real. It's never real for someone like me.

"I suppose, I love you too then." Oh fuck, it really ain't a dream is it. That hand on my cheek feels so real, so gentle, the pad of his thumb running over my cheekbone cautiously.

"Don't say that." He whispers, his voice sounding loud in the small space the closet had to offer, "Don't say it if you don't mean it, I don't mind if you don't feel this way now, hell, I wouldn't blame you, but please, don't date anyone else, I don't think I could take it, to see someone else, holding you like I should, taking you to gimpy coffee shops were we'd sit awkwardly in the corner, trying to play footsie but accidentally kicking each in the balls, I wouldn't be able to-" his voice shudders and breaks and he hangs his head, "I couldn't be able to."

I'm left speechless, never before had Remus come out with such emotion, such open, beautiful speeches, confessions of love and adoration don't really seem like his thing.

"I hate this fucking vulnerability!" Remus curses, glancing at me with eyes stormy with emotion, "If you want to date someone else, fe-el free to." His voice cracks again, half way through the feel and I sense a spreading warmth in my chest, spreading right to my toes and fingers.

"I don't wanna date anyone else." I hear my own voice whisper, steady despite the nerves I was feeling, I watch as Remus visibly let's out of a breath.

"Thank god. If I seen you with some other guy, like that fuck-wit in the hall, I'd probably end up punching to death. I'm fine, if your single, then I'm fine."

"I don't wanna be single though." I whisper, flicking hair out of my eye as he visibly tenses.

"But you want me to be yours right? So, why don't you date me, then, I'm not single, and I'm yours, all yours, to hold, and touch and kiss and love. And never anyone else's." I murmur into his ear. I could date him! I could actually date him. The butterflies in my stomach seem to be wearing hob-nailed boots, but I'm pleased at how confident I sound.

Remus gulps, I can't help but find the action strange on him, he's usually so void of emotions, it's uncanny to see him react like this. I can't tell if it's a positive reaction or negative. I'm hoping though. Really hoping.

"All mine? No more creepy blokes in the hall?" He asks, very softly.

"But, only if I'm allowed to say Im yours. That we're boyfriends." I continue to murmur. Reaching one hand up and stroking his soft golden hair, tucking a piece behind his pierced eye.

"I think, I think I would like that. Us being boyfriends I mean." Remus closes his eyes and leans into my soft caresses, I can't help but marvel at how open he's being with me.

When I lean forward and press my lips to his! I have no control, wrapping my arms around his broad shoulders and winding my legs around his waist is something I have control over. But I don't want to stop, never ever stop, we have a math lesson in a minute, and James will look at us knowingly as we traipse into the lesson, grinning sheepishly with clothes mussed. But I really couldn't care a flying fuck. Or a walking fuck. Or even a bloody crawling fuck-point is, I don't care.

"What'd 'ya say, Dinner tonight at Garcia's the Italian place on the corner at 8? My treat?" Remus whispers against my lips and I happily bury my nose in his shoulder, smelling leather and my own aftershave. It's kinda hot.

"Yes. Oh Jesus on a bicycle yes. Dinner would be fucking awesome. Just so awesome."

Remus laughs, it's a tinkly sort of sound that sends shivers racing down my back and making hairs on the back of my pale neck stand straight up, it makes my stomach churn and my lips itch with anticipation. And it's all fucking brilliant.

**A/N HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I was the rabbit from Alice and wonderland, what were y'all? Tell me in the reviews! I hope this was okay? Please review. I'm desperate! I see. Another gay couple today, dressed up and I gaped.**

**Review and I'll do a special Halloween chapter of bowling.**

**~Lupin3Black**

**P.S I've started some new fics, please read and review them, Cry is were Draco Malfoy is raised by Remus under an alias of Teddy Lupin, (he's a tiny baby. It's adorable, + some remusxsirius) and Polite Indifference, which is a RonxBlaise, which is one of my fav couples. With some nice healthy Drarry thrown in there.**

**Ciao Bella, wait, I'm Irish, okay then, slan go foill!**


End file.
